Olivia- A ton of Titles- Black
by GracieMo1321
Summary: Olivia grew up isolated in an orphanage, not even knowing her last name, all her life. That changed when she got her Hogwarts letter. Now armed with the last name Black, Olivia goes to Hogwarts and meets her famous cousin, The Boy Who Lived. Follow the two as they go through their years at Hogwarts learning all about their families.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello all! Merry "Christmas Eve" Eve! I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but I must go where my muse wanders, and my muse wanted to write another story. I promise, now that I am at a bit of a break with school, I shall write some in my other stories while I have the chance._

 _Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and no matter how adorable I find Newt Scamander, I do not own him or any other characters in the Wizarding World. All lines that you recognize come straight from the book._

* * *

Olivia was a lonely girl. With her straight as silky straight blonde hair with mysterious grey eyes, Olivia was a beautiful looking child. At a young age, she lived in an orphanage, filled with a bunch of children of all ages, with her only friends being the books that the caretakers could afford to buy. Olivia cherished the books she was allowed to read, and while not a complete bookworm, she found that reading helped to calm the storm that sat in her heart. Olivia was an outcast at the orphanage, rather spending time by herself, than the other kids, because to them, she was a freak. Weird things tended to happen around Olivia, whenever she was scared, nervous, or angry. Especially when she was angry. Olivia had a horrible temper, and one boy had learned his lesson when he cut her hair one day as a prank and a bottle of rubbing alcohol flew out of the nearby medical cabinet and shattered all of the boy's head. The next day, Olivia's hair had grown completely back to normal, and no one bothered Olivia again.

Olivia's isolation ended on her 11th birthday, when a letter delivered by an owl, came crashing in, and changed her life forever. Before this letter, Olivia had never known her last name, but with this letter, it claimed her name was Black. Olivia asks the owl to stay, as she is confused and would like to ask some questions. The owl just hoots and flies away anyway, Olivia, dejectedly walks out of the bedroom to see if the care taker, Ann, can answer her questions instead. What she finds, when she knocks on the Ann's office and is let in, shocks her. An older, matronly looking woman sits at the other end of Ann's desk. What shocks Olivia, is not the woman herself, but rather the large pointy looking hat on top of the lady's head.

"Ah, Olivia, do come in. This is Professor McGonagall, and she would like to talk to you." Ann says, with a stressed smile on her face.

Olivia knew that look. The look that said Ann needed a bubble bath, some good bourbon, and an early night. Olivia hesitantly looked over at the lady with the funny hat, her eyes cautious, as the Professor took a good look at her.

"Hello Miss Black. My name Minerva McGonagall, and I am a professor and the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I see that you got our letter with all the information you need on it. If you accept to go to this school, you and I will travel to get all the necessary items for your first year at Hogwarts." The Professor said.

Olivia took a second to think everything through before lifting her head up high. "Madam McGonagall, I would of course be honored to attend this prestigious school. However, I am a little curious as to what I shall learn at this school. Is there any way you can give me a practical explanation and perhaps even an example?" Olivia tried to use her most mannered voice that she had learned from her books, but it only seemed to make the woman stiffer.

McGonagall pulled out a stick like object. "This is my wand, the conductor of my magic. I am a Professor of Transfiguration, where we turn one object into another. Like so," With that, she waved her wand over a pen lying on Ann's desk. The pen turned into a small, brightly colored bird. McGonagall smirked at the bewildered look on both Ann's and Olivia's face.

"I wish to go to Hogwarts ma'am. I really want to go." The first was said to the stern looking professor, while the second was to her care taker.

Ann looked at a loss, and Olivia noticed that she kept stealing glances to the drawer in her desk, that Olivia knew held the alcohol. Professor McGonagall seemed to notice the other woman's distress, and told Olivia, "If you wish to go than you will go. If you wish to go get your supplies now, we can."

"I-but I don't have any money ma'am. I wouldn't want to take your money. I don't take hand-outs ma'am." Olivia felt the need to crack her knuckles, which she knew she only did when she was stressed. She pushed the temptation away, and forced herself to look into the teacher's eyes.

"Nonsense. You're a Black, in the Wizarding World that name means something. I'm sure you have plenty of money. We will just have to stop at the Wizarding Bank first." The older woman nodded to the caretaker, before beckoning Olivia out the door. "Ready to go? We will be apparating, which is a type of wizarding travel. It can be a bit unsettling to the stomach the first time around."

"I'm ready ma'am."

* * *

September the first came around, and Olivia was stood on Platform 9 ¾ staring up at the crimson red train before her. Smiling to herself, Olivia straightened her already straight hair, and pulled her trunk to the train. She noticed two red headed twins helping a boy with messy black hair put his trunk on the train. She politely asked the twins for help as well, and then turned to the black haired boy. She smiled, "My name is Olivia, what's yours?"

"Harry." The boy said shyly as if not used to being spoken to kindly.

Olivia smiled brighter, "Well hello Harry. Would you mind sitting with me on the train? I'm afraid you're the first wizard I've met my age." When Harry just nodded shyly again, Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "You don't say much do you? Well alright then. Let's get on the train." With that, Olivia grabbed Harry's hand and ran onto the train, dragging Harry behind her. Together they found an empty compartment, and Olivia collapsed onto the seat directly next to Harry. Harry squirmed a little when Olivia rested her head on the boy's shoulder, but ignored it, as the door was opened and a red headed boy stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." The red head said.

"No, not at all." Harry said, Olivia just closed her eyes again, head firmly on Harry's shoulder, with no plan on moving.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." The red haired boy stated across from Olivia and Harry, so she can only guess that he's sitting directly across from him.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Olivia's eyes opened at this, as curiosity got the better of her. 'So THIS is Harry Potter'

"So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the..." Ron's mouth was open as if he couldn't contemplate who Harry was.

"The what?" Harry asked.

Ron whispers as he asks, "Scar...?"

"Oh yeah." Harry says with an imperceptible shrug, as he lifts his hair and shows off a nasty looking lightning bolt scar.

"Goodness, Harry! How did that happen?" Olivia's voice cracks as she stares in horror at the scar.

At the same time, Ron says reverently, "Wicked." The two look at each other in shock, but before they can comment on the other's comment, a lady with a trolley comes by.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asks.

"Sure!" Olivia jumps up from Harry's side quickly, glad to get a moment away, as she collects herself. "you boys want anything? My treat."

Harry just shrugs, while Ron mutters a "no thanks. I'm all set" and holds up some mushed up sandwiches.

"Nonsense. In my experience, all boys love candy." Olivia says as she turns back around to the trolley lady. A few moments later, she tosses some chocolate frogs and some Bertie's Beans into the boys lap as she sucks on a sugar quill.

"Why did you ask Harry about how he got his scar? Everyone knows how he got his scar." Ron said to Olivia as he munches on a bean. Harry immediately starts to squirm.

Noticing Harry's discomfort, Olivia lays her head back on Harry's shoulder. "Well, I don't. I grew up in a muggle orphanage, so I don't know much about this world. To me, Harry is just Harry." Harry instantly relaxes when he hears this, so Olivia decides to continue rolling with it. "If one day, Harry wants to tell me what happened, he's free to. Besides, only Harry really knows how he got the scar, isn't he? Since he's the one who's got it." Olivia shrugs awkwardly from Harry's shoulder, but she can practically feel Harry's smile on his face.

Ron shrugs as if it doesn't matter. "Hey, I just realized, I don't know your name."

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is-" Olivia is cut off by the sound of the door opening again. A girl with big bushy hair stands there at the door with a quiet looking boy, and after asking about a toad, she introduces herself as Hermione Granger, states that she was 'ever so surprised when she got her letter', and asks all of their names.

Olivia immediately jumps on this as she introduces the people in the compartment. She lifts her head off Harry's shoulder and sticks her hand out to shake Hermione's. "This is Harry, Ron, and I'm Olivia."

"Pleasure." Hermione says.

"You said you were surprised to get your letter. Were you muggle raised?" Olivia asks.

"I'm what's called a Muggleborn." Hermione stated.

"Oh. What's the difference between muggle raised, and Muggleborn? I was Muggle raised, does that mean I'm Muggleborn?" Olivia asks.

It's Ron that answers as he manages to swallow his food and clear his throat at the same time. "No. A Muggleborn means someone who was born magical with two muggle parents. Being Muggle Raised means you have at least one magical parents but was raised with muggles."

Olivia nods, but before she can speak any more Harry says, "So that means I was muggle raised right? Because I grew up with my muggle relatives?"

Hermione is the one that answers, "Oh yes, if what Ron is saying is true, then you were." Suddenly she stands up as if remembering that she was supposed to be doing something. "Well I better go back to helping Neville find his toad, come on Neville." She pauses at the door as the shy boy named Neville leaves, and says to the group, "you all might want to change into robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." With that the two leave, shutting the door to the compartment behind them.

"I liked her." Olivia stated matter of fact like. "She was very straight forward, knew what she was talking about, and I have a feeling she won't put up with a load of bull from people."

Ron rolled his eyes, as Harry snickered at the look of adoration on Olivia's face. Olivia shakes her head and asks a question that was sure to doom her but would hopefully change the subject. "Ron, so you were raised in the Wizarding world. Maybe you can help me with something. What's Quidditch?"

Ron's eyes got huge, and he looked between the two slightly confused faces of his new friends and immediately was off explaining everything that the two muggle raised "needed" to know. Ron was just getting started on the finer points of the game when the door was flung open yet again.

Olivia thought that the three just couldn't be left alone, as she lifted her head from Harry's shoulder, and looked at the three boys in the doorway. Suddenly feeling very thankful that Olivia had read up on Pureblood attitude, Olivia squared her shoulders, lifted her head, and looked the boy in the front straight in the eyes.

The boy was pale and blond, with an aristocratic air around him. With a slight shift of her eyes, she caught the look of recognition followed by annoyance on Harry's face. She looked back to the blond boy just as he opened his mouth. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter' in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Harry. Olivia notices that he was looking at the large boys behind the blond boy, almost as if they were body guards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," the pale boy said, also noticing that Harry was looking at the two behind him. "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron tried to hide a snicker behind a cough, which the Malfoy boy caught onto. "Think my name's funny do you?" Malfoy looked at Ron with disgust. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Olivia, anger burning in her bones, could not stop herself, as she saw Malfoy look to Harry. Before he could open his mouth again, Olivia primly stuck her hand out just the way the book told her to. "Olivia Slytherin-Black." Was all she said as she introduced herself.

Clearly, her distraction worked, as Malfoy looked briefly stunned. Olivia chose to ignore Ron's look of horror, as she noticed that Malfoy had pulled himself together. Malfoy held her hand lightly, kissing her knuckles, just like she knew he's do. What she didn't expect was what he said next. "Well met cousin. We truly must speak later, when others are not around. We have much to discuss." With that, Malfoy swept out of the compartment, his two goons following him.

Olivia collapsed against the seat and waited for the explosion that she knew was going to come from the red head.

"You-you're a Black! And a Slytherin! Harry get away from her!" Ron yelled.

"Oh hush up, you know nothing. For one, my Slytherin title came from my mother who was in Gryffindor, the Black family name, well let's just say that I came from probably the sanest person in that family, and from what I've read, that really means something. If you are going to imply that Harry should stay away because of who my uncle is, have no fear, I've never met the guy and probably never will considering he's in prison. Besides, I was told by McGonagall herself that I take after my mother, and her mother was a Potter. So technically, Harry's my cousin, and family is the most important thing to me." Olivia said, rather tersely, her hands clenched. When she saw that Ron didn't look like a tomato, she took a deep breath and looked at Harry.

Harry looked shocked before he seemed to gather his thoughts. "What do you mean, we're cousins? We're related?"

"Oh yes," Olivia said, nodding her head quickly. "I took an inheritance and genealogy test at Gringotts. Wanted to find out if I had any relatives out there. My Grandma was a Potter; she and your grandfather were siblings. That makes us, 2nd cousins? I think?"

Olivia had barely finished her sentence before she was engulfed in a hug from Harry. She heard him mutter quietly in her ear, "I don't care what your uncle did; you are family."

Olivia smiled brightly, and whispered back to him, "I'll always be your family Harry."

At that moment, a warning was given that they would be arriving to Hogsmeade station in a few minutes, so the three of them rushed around to get their robes on, and gather all of their stuff, before leaving the compartment and heading to one of the doors that would lead off the train. As the train stopped, Olivia grabbed Harry's hand in her own, and smiled brightly at him. "We're family now Harry, and nothing can take that away from us. Especially not some Barbie blond prat." This gets a full out laugh from Harry, while Ron, who clearly didn't get the reference, just looks confused before realizing that it was a muggle thing and rolls his eyes.

Ron, Harry, and Olivia, walk out onto the platform and Olivia meets Hagrid, who Harry obviously knows. He seems nice enough, but he had seemed very flustered when he noticed Harry was holding Olivia's hand. When Hagrid tells the first years to get in a boat, Olivia is grabbed by Malfoy and dragged away saying that they can finally chat, while Olivia just shrugs and mouths 'Barbie' to Harry.

In the boat, Olivia sits with Malfoy and his two goons. Olivia notices that Harry and Ron were accompanied by Hermione and Neville, and decides to sit back and relax. She waits for Malfoy to make the first move, and it's only as they are moving and everyone is too busy gawking at the scenery that he does.

"So how are you a Black?" He asks, quite tactlessly.

Olivia gives him a bland smile as if saying 'I'm only doing this because I want to not because you are making me' before artfully responding. "Not that it's any of your business Malfoy, but my father was Regulus Black, last true Head of the Black family, mysteriously died when he was 17."

Malfoy nods in acceptance, before everything she said fully sticks in his head. "If he died at 17, how old was he when you were born?"

"Well I would reckon that he would have been 18 when I was born. He didn't know that my mother was pregnant with me when he died. They had apparently spoken about marriage after Hogwarts, if what my mother's journals say are correct, but they didn't get to it before he died. Knowing that I would have been in danger, my mother had me in secret, and when she and the entire family were murdered, I was safely hidden away with an old squib relative who would keep me out of the war that my father died in, and my mother died for." With that the view of the castle distracted Olivia, as Malfoy sits quietly, thinking to himself, before obviously coming to a conclusion,

"Call me Draco. We are cousins after all." When Olivia just nods with approval, Draco continues, "I'll definitely have to speak to my mother about you. She thought she was the last true Black."

Olivia looks to Draco in confusion, "Last Black? That can't possibly be true. According to the family tree there are still multiple Blacks. My uncle Sirius, and three women named Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa."

"Well Narcissa's my mother, but Sirius and Bellatrix aren't considered true Blacks because Bellatrix not only married but is in Azkaban, and Sirius while also in Azkaban, was blasted off the family tree when he was 15 or 16. And Andromeda was blasted off the tree shortly before Sirius was after she married some filthy muggle man." Draco's lip curls in disgust.

Olivia's does as well but for an entirely different reason. "Well that will be one of the first things that I fix. Did you know Draco, that you have a cousin who has a rare ability? All because her mother married a Muggleborn, a rare ability was unlocked. Could you imagine having all this magic, plus more that you could use to your advantage? Sounds like a wicked cousin to have…" Olivia left it at that, as she climbed out of the boat. She smirked to herself when she saw that Draco was still sitting in the boat, obviously thinking over what she said, oblivious to the fact that they were finally at Hogwarts.

Olivia left Draco where he was and went in search of Harry. Finally finding him towards the front of the group with Ron, she linked arms with him as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "Draco might not be too bad…" She whispered into Harry's ear, "but he's a bit of a prejudice prat, and since I took over head duties from my uncle, I am going to fix that straight away. No family of mine will look to others as if they are all beneath them. It's unacceptable. I've already made him stop and think. Now, I just have to get him to doubt." She whispered this all into his ear, and when she finished, Harry chuckled, and lightly patted her arm.

"I may not have understood all of that about Heads and stuff, but I have a feeling you'll take them by storm. They won't know what hit them." Olivia smiled up at him, as McGonagall finished her speech, that Olivia didn't even pay attention to, and the group walked in together. Harry and Olivia linked arms the whole way, until Olivia had an alarming thought come into her head and she grabbed onto Harry's hand instead. "What if, because of my last name, people are prejudiced against me?"

"Well, then, we'll be prejudiced against together. From what I can grasp, apparently my name is famous around here, so I'm sure many will hold that against me." Harry offered lightly.

"You, my dear Harry, are wonderful. Thank you." Olivia beamed up at Harry.

Then her name was called. Her smile dropped, as Harry squeezed her hand quickly. Realizing that half the school was whispering about her right now, as the crowd was completely hushed, Olivia raised her chin, almost defiantly, and strutted up to the hat.

What followed was the longest Hat stall in all of Hogwarts history. Seven and a half minutes, the whole of the student body was forced to wait, as the Hat contemplated Olivia and her future. After that long wait, the hat finally announced "Slytherin!" and Olivia confidently walked to her new table after sending Harry a big wink. Soon others joined her, including Draco, but Olivia was focused, waiting for Harry's name to be called. When his sorting turned into a Hat stall as well, Olivia couldn't help the small chuckle.

"I bet it's between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Was all she said to Draco, who immediately became horrified at the thought. Olivia explained further. "the hat wants to let everyone have a choice. See, I was between 3 different houses and it couldn't figure out which house would be better suited to me so finally let me pick. Harry is probably confused because he knows that Ron will go to Gryffindor, so he'll want to go there, but then he'll remember that I'm in Slytherin, and he'll want to go with me, BUT he knows you're here and you were highly rude to his friends so he's not sure it's worth it being with me if he has to deal with you. So, ergo, hat stall." Draco looks mystified before scoffing, "Potter will never go into Slytherin." Olivia just smiles at him and turns back to Harry, and her smile gets even brighter when she realizes the hat is still thinking. Olivia whispers a spell under her breath, swishing her wand expertly to the amazement of those around her, before saying "Harry, love, it's Olivia. Just pick where you want to go, don't think about me or Ron. Follow your heart. If you're worried about me, don't be. Like I said, Barbie can't take me away from you. We'll always be family." With that she smiles to herself and cancels the spell. She sees Draco looking at her in shock, but just shrugs and smiles. Not 10 seconds later the hat screams Gryffindor(!) and Olivia cheers for her cousin as Gryffindor roars with excitement. Olivia laughs as two red headed twins chant "we got potter" over and over again. Once Harry is seated at his table he looks over to Olivia. Olivia can't help but give him a dazzling smile and two thumbs up. He smiles back at her before he is pulled into a conversation. The rest of the sorting goes as expected, and after Dumbledore gives a rather short speech, everyone digs in.

After a while, Olivia is having a conversation with a girl named Daphne, asking more about the classes, and sharing that she does not know much about Hogwarts as she was raised in a muggle orphanage and does not understand a lot yet. She even admits to Daphne's horror, asking a boy to explain Quidditch to her, without any mention of who that boy was.

Draco, wanting to get Olivia's attention breaks into her and Daphne's conversation to loudly proclaim, "So Olivia are you truly a Slytherin heir," to the rest of the table, shushing everyone in the entire great hall. Olivia looks over at Harry and sees him clenching his fists together. With a short shake of her head to him, Harry calms down and she turns her attention back to Draco.

"Honestly Draco, your tact is atrocious. You could have waited until we were in the common room at least to yell that out. If you truly wish to know, yes I am. I got the Slytherin title, along with most of my other titles from my mother."

"Oh yeah, and what's a half blood like you get titles from your mother from?" A pug nosed girl named Pansy asks, clearly having overheard Olivia's conversation about being raised by muggles.

"Actually I'm a pure blood, but I am Muggle raised so I can see why you would think that. My full name is Olivia Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Black, but that can really be a mouth full. While my father was Regulus Black, and left me as regent to the House of Black," she pauses as she lets that sink in, "My mother's name was Marlene McKinnon. She was also a sacred 28 before the entire family died. I inherited Slytherin, and Ravenclaw lines from her as well as being next in line to the Potter family. It truly is funny that a Gryffindor like my mother had Slytherin and Ravenclaw titles under her belt. It makes sense though as those were the three houses that the Hat wanted to put me in. It even briefly considered Hufflepuff before I told it that I would be much better suited to the other three houses." Olivia leaves it at that, and goes back to her food. Before she puts her bite in her mouth, she pauses looking back at the shell shocked Pansy. "Oh and Pansy dear, the next time you insult someone about their family tree and their bloodline, you might want to do your homework. This is a warning Pansy, insult me or mine again and I will use all of my titles to make sure you are a laughing stock in Pureblood society." With that she happily goes back to her food. "Draco, will you pass me the salt? And while you're at it dear cousin, shut your mouth, not only will you catch flies but it is highly unseemly."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello I'm back my lovelies! I promise I'm trying to update these stories as quickly as I can. Bear with me_

 _Disclaimer: I am and never have been J.K Rowling so I do not own anything that you may recognize._

 _"'Oh and Pansy dear, the next time you insult someone about their family tree and their bloodline, you might want to do your homework. This is a warning Pansy, insult me or mine again and I will use all of my titles to make sure you are a laughing stock in Pureblood society.' With that she happily goes back to her food. 'Draco, will you pass me the salt? And while you're at it dear cousin, shut your mouth, not only will you catch flies but it is highly unseemly.'"_

Slytherin dorms were quite dreary in Olivia's opinion. Everything was done in all black, green, and silver, and while it was tasteful, it seemed almost depressing. Once she had claimed the bed in the corner, Olivia spent the next few minutes unpacking her trunk with her wand. She had considered keeping how much she knew magically to herself, but she decided that in Slytherin, you just had to show off every now and then to get respect.

"Olivia, did you just do magic?" Tracy Davis asked.

"No way! She's just a first year, like us, there's no way she knows magic already." Pansy exclaimed, her nose stuck up so far she looked like she was staring at the ceiling.

"You're wrong Pansy. That was totally a levitation charm!"

"You're correct Daphne, that was a levitation charm. Good job, not many first years know what it is at just a glance. Don't worry if you didn't recognize it Pansy dear, I think we'll learn about it sometime this year." Olivia pointed out, her voice almost patronizing.

Pansy just snorted indelicately and turned away as Daphne asked, "How did you learn that charm, Olivia?"

"Oh, well when I went to Gringotts to get my inheritance, my mother left journals from all seven years at Hogwarts, with notes on classes and other interesting bits, gossip and the such." Olivia sighed almost wistfully, "You cannot imagine how much dirt I have on everyone's parents, my mom should have been a reporter."

"Everyone?" A girl named Millicent asked, "Even our parents?"

"Oh yeah, everyone. Some of it's too juicy to even say out loud. My mum by 5th year must have been the center of the gossip train. That, or she was more Slytherin than she seemed. She speaks about having friends in every house, and how she would use that to hear everything that went on at Hogwarts. By the end of first year, she had made so many connections in the other houses, that she knew the gossip about Slytherin 7th years." Olivia made sure to keep her voice wistful and not mean sounding in any way. "Anyway, according to McGonagall, everyone loved my mum, so maybe she really was just friends with everyone, but personally I like to think she was truly Slytherin on the inside. A snake in Gryffindor clothing."

After that statement, nothing was said as the girls all tried to make sense of Olivia's rambling, and they went to sleep. Even Pansy looked more thoughtful than hostile.

The next morning, as Olivia was walking into the Great Hall, she had a sudden thought. She excused herself from Daphne and Tracy's conversation, saying that she would see them in class. Then she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. She hadn't even fully made it to Harry before she was given multiple glares from the Gryffindors.

"Hi cousin." She said softly, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Mind if I join you for breakfast? I can only handle Pug Face for so long."

Harry gave a small chuckle before scooting over, pushing Ron a little bit to make room. "Pug face?"

"Oh yeah. Well, her real name is Pansy, but that's as much as an insult as Pug Face, but I like Pug Face better. Oh, and Barbie is now Ken Doll because he's way too polished and smug to be Barbie. So, Daphne is Barbie now, but in a good way, because she's classy." Olivia then realized she was rambling, so she shut her mouth and started placing small portions of food on her plate. At that moment, she looked up to see a boy staring at her from across the table, that immediately put her on edge. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, why don't you go join your snakes and leave us alone." He said angrily.

"Lay off Seamus." Ron said, his face and ears starting to match his hair.

"Thank you Ron, that's very kind of you to stand up for me. I know the houses can be pretty prejudiced against Slytherin and vice versa. Now, Seamus isn't it, I'm quite disappointed in you. By speaking out angrily, the way you did, well, it isn't going to make you any true friends. I have not spoken one derogatory remark about you or Gryffindor. Why must you speak so rudely against me when you do not even know me? I know Gryffindor is known as the House of the Brave, after all I was almost placed here, but there is a difference between bravery and stupidity. You might want to learn the difference. I am a Potter on my mum's side, so why shouldn't I come over here and sit with my cousin? After all, if my mother and that entire side of my family hadn't been violently killed by Voldemort, Harry and I would have been raised together." With that said and done, Olivia took one more, slightly smug, look and the now open mouthed Seamus, before turning to the rest of the table. "Would anyone else like to speak poorly of me or speak in such an uncouth manner?"

"We've got a question for you, Black." One of the red headed twins said.

"Alright, as long as you tell me you and your twin's names. And the truth please, on who is who." Olivia responded, linking her arm with Harry's.

"I'm Fred, and that's George." The one who had spoken earlier said, pointing first to himself and then to the other one next to him. Olivia managed to study them for a minute picking apart some of the subtle differences in them (Fred had a freckle on his nose, while George had a freckle on his chin) before giving the twins a nod to continue with their question. "You said your mum was a Potter,"

"And your dad is obviously a Black," George interrupted Fred

"Hence your last name,"

"Which Black are you from?"

"And if you and Potter here were supposed to grow up together, where did you grow up?"

"That's two questions boys." Olivia said with a sigh, as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "Nonetheless, I will answer both. My father was Regulus Black, he was the heir to the Black Headship after his brother was disowned, and he died before he even realized my mum was pregnant with me. As for where I grew up, I grew up in an orphanage in London. I hadn't even realized I still had family until I read my mother's journals and she wrote about her cousin James and his wild group of friends." Here she turned excitedly to Harry. "Oh! Harry! I almost forgot!" She then pulled a photo out of her pocket and handed it to her cousin.

Harry held it reverently in his hands as Olivia explained, "That's your mum, Lily, standing next to my mum Marlene. That boy there, holding your mum's hand is your dad James, and the three boys behind them are Peter, Remus, and my uncle Sirius. According to my mum, those four boys were inseparable. Never went together without each other. Even had a silly little name to call themselves. The Marauders. Apparently they even had nicknames! I can't quite remember what they were, but I'm sure we could find it in one of my mum's journals…" Olivia hadn't gotten much further before Fred and George were yanking them up out of their seats and out the Great Hall, much to the dismay of Ron who just shrugged and continued eating.

"Did you say the Marauders, Black?" George asked.

"I did, why?" Olivia tilted her head curiously, staring up at the twins.

She noticed they were giving each other some odd looks, before Harry, unable to contain himself, blurted out "What?"

Finally, the red heads came to a conclusion, and Fred pulled out a blank piece of parchment. "We have something Harry, that we think belongs to you." Fred said.

"What is it? Is it that? That just looks like a blank piece of parchment." Harry said, almost on his tiptoes trying to peek at what the twins held.

"This isn't just some blank piece of parchment." George said before pulling out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And with those magic words, ink spilled out onto the parchment.

Olivia peered over and read the words that appeared aloud, "Messr's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present the Marauder's Map! Harry! Those are the nicknames! I remember them now! Moony was Remus, Wormtail was Peter, Padfoot was Sirius, and Prongs is your father! I'm sure of it!"

"Wow." Harry breathed out the sound, his gaze locked to the parchment.

"That's not the best part Potter!" Fred started,

"It's a map of Hogwarts on the inside," George added,

"But, what we think,"

"You'll like most,"

"Is this." With that last blurb from Fred, George tapped his wand on the parchment and said something to close it.

"Now. Talk to it."

"But don't use the passcode that you saw open it."

"Maybe say your name or something." Olivia tried to focus more on what the twins were saying while not getting dizzy from the back and forth but it was quite hard. She was still thinking on what they were saying when she heard Harry take a deep breath next to her.

"Harry Potter." He said, his eyes still glued to the parchment, his small hands holding it gently.

"Mess'r Moony would like to tell you that a name isn't a password. Mess'r Padfoot would like to ask what a Potter is doing with this parchment that is obviously too smart for him. Mess'r Prongs would like to add that he resents that statement, and would also like to ask how Harry is a Potter. Wormtail would like to remind you that you need to say a password to get them to share their secrets." Harry read out loud. "Wicked. Fred, George, this is amazing!"

"Wherever did you get it?" Olivia asked the red heads.

"Nicked it from Filch's office o' course, first year." Fred said proudly.

"Took bloody forever to figure out the blasting password." George added.

At that moment, McGonagall came from the Great Hall, looking for the four of them. "There you four are! Olivia dear, you will have to go back inside and get your timetable from Professor Snape. The other three, may take yours now."

"Thank you Professor." They all chimed. Once the three boys had theirs, Olivia left them back at the Gryffindor table and rushed to the Professor's table and waited for Professor Snape to notice her.

"What do you want, you measly child?" He asked snidely, not even looking up from his plate.

"Sir, I was told I had to come to you to grab my timetable." She said politely.

"Ah. Yes. Miss Black. Here you are." His voice dripping with false honey as he handed her the timetable.

"Thank you, sir. I also had a question to ask." When he merely lifted one eyebrow, Olivia barreled on. "You wouldn't happen to be Severus Snape would you? If you are, well that would be grand." When he made no move to correct her she continued, "My mother mentioned you quite a few times in her journals. How you, my mum, and Lily Potter would study in the library together. And that you were friends with my father Regulus as well. That you were the one to introduced mum to dad. Well sir, I found an enclosed copy of my mum's will in Gringotts Professor, stating that my father would have wanted you to be my Godfather." She stopped there and took a breath, daring a look into Snape's usually stern expression. What she saw made her falter. The man, who all her dorm-mates described as stoic, and unmoving, sat, his hands clenched together, his jaw straining to stay closed, and his eyes filled with warmth, and loss. "I um," She didn't know what else to say, so she just said, "I just thought you ought to know Professor. That, and if Lily had been alive, she would have been my Godmother. She said that she was hoping my birth would bring her two friends back together again, to reconnect. That-that's all I wanted to say. Professor." With that, she took a deep breath, controlled the emotions on display, and turned, heading back to Gryffindor table, and her cousin.


End file.
